


sightseeing

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: Satoru Enishi doesn't know what drives Kazumi Onimaru to seek him out like this, day after day. But he can't say that he minds, either.





	sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scharhrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scharhrot/gifts).



> love you rue, this is short as heck and not much content but smth smth prologue

Running the Dark Zone Branch is more hectic now than it's ever been. There are stacks of paperwork left at his desk. A layer of dust coating each top page.

There was a lot of shifting and rebuilding, Ibuki had explained. There were applicants of course, but there was little time to vet them. They had no choice, Ibuki said, looking down at his hands, oblivious to Satoru's growing guilt.

Ren Suzugamori, the only person who offered to double up, was chosen to become the Dark Zone’s Branch Chief.

Suzugamori was the official founder of Fukuhara Academy, the person who established the Foo Fighter brand, the one who led the legendary Team AL4. There were few in the vanguard world who did not know his name, less who weren't affected by his achievements.

To expect that such a man would keep everything running was only natural. An idea that the man, himself, had laughed at when he passed over the title.

“I gave Tetsu a vacation,” he explained, sitting on the table, swinging his feet back and forth. “And Asaka was so busy here I couldn't possibly ask her for more.”

 _Then why did you accept?_   Satoru wants to say. _Why didn't you do anything personally?_

Suzugamori grins, eyes crinkling into half crescents. “It sounded fun,” he says without a shred of remorse.

He opens them again slowly. They glow eerily against the setting sun.

He leans closer, before Satoru can start, and jumps off the table. He walks briskly to the door, out the door, then leans back in. “Come on,” he says, tone approaching a whine. “I need give you back the keys.”

And he does, give or take a few shenanigans along the way. Clean up is a much bigger task than anyone had expected (soda cans and chip bags scattered across every surface, each spilling crumbs and drawing enough ants to make a Megacolony player proud) and with it come long hours and numb fingers.

It started off as a show of dedication, just because he's the branch chief doesn't mean he's unwilling to pick up some trash, but had quickly transformed into a technique to improve morale.

His staff worked harder when they saw their Branch Chief alongside them. His new second in command had encouraged this, citing Mamoru Anjou’s example and all the work he had accomplished at the Dragon Empire Branch.

Setting it as a quest was an option, one the staff itself had raised. But in the end it was decided that it was better for the public not to be involved with the mess at the Dark Zone Branch, even if they were walking through it for the past few months.

And so they worked. Hours built up and compounded, shifts blurred into others, the only interruption a “ _wow Enishi-kun, now you look like a real vampire.”_

And as tough as everything got, Satoru had one solace. His lunch breaks.

 

He was granted a generous hour and a half every single day to make up, his second in command said, for the fact he worked more hours than anyone.

For a while, Satoru didn't know what to do with the time. He used to finish his sandwiches quickly, and stare off into space the rest of the time. While Anjou and the others were more than willing to join him, she and Okazaki had school, while Jaime was back in Europe.

It's one of the new players that gives him the idea. The girl in question moved to Shinjuku recently and was more than happy to babble about her sightseeing plans to anyone listening. Satoru, in contrast, lived in Tokyo all his life, but when he thought about it, did he even see anything really?

He makes a list: **Places I've Never Been**. It's not short but not long either— a collection of art galleries, memorials, and museums that he had never the time or interest to go to before now.

The first on said list was the Samurai Museum. It was fairly out of the way, located in Kabukicho, but according to the online reviews, worth the trip.

The tickets are a bit pricey, he finds when he gets there, but the tour included in the fee is reputed to be excellent. He lines up, the receptionist told him the next one started in five minutes, when he feels someone poke at his shoulder. “Satoru Enishi?” They ask.

Satoru turns to face a man with long white hair and a smile that started off as polite affair and threatened to take a nosedive into unsettling.

“I don’t know if you remember,” Kazumi Onimaru says, smile stretched wide. “But we technically faced off in the U20 a couple of weeks back.”


End file.
